


Closer

by anarchynights



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchynights/pseuds/anarchynights
Summary: Steve could do nothing but watch as they got closer.





	Closer

It had started with the arm. There was no better person to look over its maintenance following the pardon eight months ago, so of course Tony would take over.

Tony, being the kind of man he is, is unable to maintain his animosity towards Bucky, not after fully researching the horrors done to Bucky during his time with Hydra. 

Steve could see how they would have started relating to each other, both having been held and tortured. (He is not sure exactly, he wasn’t invited into the lab anymore, never into Tony’s space again.)

He notices the way they lean into each other's space, sees the way they look at each other.

Steve could do nothing but watch as they got closer.

He had done this… he had no control over the progression of their relationship.

And he had no reason to, not after he destroyed his own with Tony.


End file.
